This study will examine the effect of alterations in blood glucose concentration on renal function and sodium clearance. The hypothesis being tested is that under hyperglycemic conditions persons with enhanced countertransport activity (independent of GFR) would have increased tubular sodium reabsorption and an increased tubular capacity to reabsorb filtered glucose.